


Harry and Krum at the wedding

by ChazMoon123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Harry is under polyjuice potion glamour, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazMoon123/pseuds/ChazMoon123
Summary: Viktor Krum takes an interest in Harry during Bill and Fleur's after wedding party while he is glamoured as 'Barny Weasley'.





	Harry and Krum at the wedding

"Vot is the point of being an international Quiddich player if all the good looking ones are taken, eh?" Krum grunted, gulping down the rest of his champagne in one swing. Harry hummed in false understanding with a small smile, looking at Hermione swaying with Ron, Ginny swirling Luna with happy little giggles. When he turned his attention back to Krum, he was looking at him intensely.

"Are you alone?" Krum asked suddenly, tilting his head slightly. Harry blinked a few hundred times confused.

"I am." Harry said uncertainly. Krum nodded, standing from his seat and straightened his dressing robes before stepping around the chairs to stand in front of Harry. He held out his hand with a small bow, smiling as Harry's cheeks and ears turned bright red.

"May I have this dance?" Krum asked politely. Harry felt his heart jump to his throat, looking at the handsome Quiddich player's hand, then at his face. He had always admired Krum, and he wasn't bad looking either, they even had a few pleasant talks about Quiddich since the Triwizard Tournament and he wasn't mad at him at all, unlike Ron for some reason. He looked at his friends having fun, then thought how there may not be another opportunity to enjoy himself, the fact that he might die very soon. He stood with a shy smile and placed his hand in Krum's outstretched palm, who grinned in return and led him to the dancefloor, where he pulled Harry against himself and began stepping slowly to the beat. Harry had to admit that it was nice, Krum's much bigger and firmer body pressed against his, breathing in his cologne and the lingering smell of champagne. Hermione sent him a confused look, while Ginny grinned and winked at him.

"Are you scared?" Krum murmured, leaning down to look at Harry better. Harry was momentarily confused, then understood that he was talking about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, the war that was coming.

"I am not." Harry looked into his eyes and answered honestly. Krum raised his thick eyebrows.

"Hov come?" Krum eyed him. Harry spared a look at his friends and honorable family members, at Lupin and Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid, all the members of the Order, the Weasleys, and smiled.

"I'm confident that love will win in the end." he turned to smile at the older man, who smiled back in return, hugging Harry closer to his body. Harry laid his head on the man's chest, sighing as they continued to sway to the music. There was something soothing and comforting about being held by someone bigger.

"Vould you come with me somevhere more private?" Harry felt Krum's voice rumble in his chest as he leaned down to whisper into his ear, eyes open wide, cheeks flushed once again. Harry lifted his head, and swallowed hard, weighing the request in his head. Krum's hand on his waist gave a small squeeze, pressing closer to Harry as subtly as possible in the crowd of dancing people. Harry's eyes widened even further upon feeling something hard press into him. Krum wanted him.

Harry wet his lips and nodded "Yeah. Sure." Krum gave a lopsided grin and tugged Harry with him, off of the dancefloor, around the Burrow until they found the old broomshed in the garden and they squeezed in. Krum pulled out his wand and cast a silencing bubble around the shed, charming it to be sligtly bigger inside, then pocketed it and turned his attention to Harry, who watched all this silently, fiddling with his thumbs nervously.

"You have never done this before, have you?" Krum asked, taking Harry's hands. Harry shook his head timidly, Krum's calloused hands rubbing circles into his palms.

"Are you sure you vant this?" Krum asked, one hand cardling Harry's face, his thumb caressing his soft freckled cheek.

"Yes." Harry breathed.

"Then, I shall be gentle with you." Krum leaned down to press their lips together, hugging the smaller wizard against his body. Harry moaned into his mouth when Krum gently pried his lips apart with his tongue and entered his mouth, meeting it with his own in a slow dance that left him breathless, the taste of champagne still heavy on Krum's tongue as they pulled back. Krum moved to kiss and lick at his neck, Harry moaning and tilting his head to give him more room, the man's short beard making his skin prickle with small fireworks, hands holding onto the taller man by his shoulders. Harry felt himself get hard in his pants, moaning even louder when Krum bit down on his neck, dragging his tongue over the tingling skin. Krum grunted and captured Harry's mouth in another breathtaking kiss, tugging at Harry's suit jacket to pull it off. He discarded the jacked and huffed impatiently, getting his wand out once again.

"As much as I vould like to undress you slovly, there is no time. May I?" Harry eyed the wand, then Krum, and then himself, the weight of what they were about to do only settling over him now. He felt bad for using a stranger's body like that, lying to Krum about his identity. At the same time, he knew he needed this. They both needed this. Harry gulped and nodded with a breathless 'Yes'. Krum murmured a spell with a flick of his wand and in the next second they were both naked, both painfully hard. Harry's breath hitched as he scanned Krum's naked body that had some bigger and smaller scars on it, his toned chest and defined abdomen, his muscular arms and narrow hips, his strong legs. He looked down at himself, slightly embarrassed how he looked in comparison. This body wasn't his, it was quite obvious, not that his real body was any more attractive in his mind. While his arms were more sturdy, his otherwise flat stomach and too skinny hips now had soft curves to them.

"You are really pretty." Krum eyed him with a dark expression, moving to touch his hips with calloused fingers, running his hands along his side. Harry flushed red under his hungry gaze, laying his shaking hands on Krum's torso, gasping when he felt Krum's erection touch his own.

"You are quite responsive too." Krum chuckled amused, pulling Harry flush against his body in one motion, leaving small kisses from Harry's freckled shoulders to his neck, all the way up to the corner of his mouth, where he captured his lips again. Harry moaned and whined as their erections rubbed together, jumping slightly when he felt Krum's hands slide from his sides to his ass, giving them a squeeze. Krum lifted Harry from the damp floor of the shed easily and Harry wrapped his legs around the man's waist. They ground into one another, groans and moans filling the small shed. Krum pulled mewls and whines from Harry, sucking and biting his nipples, and just any skin he could reach with his mouth. But it wasn't enough. They were both aroused beyond sense, both yearning for release.

"Do you still vant to go dovn vith this?" Krum asked huskily between bites and nips, wanting to make sure that Harry was a hundred percent sure. Harry had no thoughts of stopping whatsoever, the warmth in the pit of his stomach almost unbearable, too desperate for release.

"Y-Yes...ah...p-please...I need you..." Harry moaned, hands reaching down to tug Krum back for another battle of tongues. Krum groaned into the kiss, his cock already leaking precum. "I need you too." he breathed between the space of their lips as they broke apart.

Harry felt a wet finger, slicked with something, circle his hole, then cautiously press into him until it was knuckle deep. He whined low in his throat, leaning his head on Krum's shoulder to keep himself breathing. Krum whispered encouraging words into his skin, pulling his finger out until only the tip was inside, then pushing it back slowly, this time curling it experimently. Harry felt the burn, but the wet substance, whatever it was, kept the pain at bay, until the finger moved more easily inside him, the pain gone completely. Krum added a second slicked up finger, hushing Harry gently when he hissed out, keeping his ministrations gentle, scissoring his fingers as they began to move more easily. He smirked when Harry suddenly twitched and cried out, having found the bundle of nerves he'd been looking for. He moved his pair of fingers now with ease, aiming for Harry's prostate every time, who ground back on his fingers, pain long forgotten and replaced with pure pleasure. Harry felt his cock throb against Krum's abs, the feeling of his fingers stroking his prostate sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. He felt he could cum just from this, but he wanted to hold out for Krum. Finally Krum added a third finger, and once he was satisfied how wrecked Harry looked and sounded, he stretched him even further until he felt him loose enough. He pulled his fingers out all the way slowly, Harry whining at the loss and the feeling of sudden emptiness. Krum chuckled darkly at his eagerness, slicking his cock wet and positioning the tip at Harry's waiting hole.

"Ready?" Krum breathed through his nose.

"P-Please." Harry whined. Krum pressed a kiss on his shoulder, pushing the tip of his swollen erection into Harry, hissing at the tightness. He stretched Harry thoroughly, but he was still tight, the walls of his insides squeezing his cock deliciously. He moved slowly, letting Harry adjust to the feeling, having a hard time controlling his arousal himself.

"Y-You can m-move now." Harry said softly, having mostly adjusted to the feeling of being filled, breath ragged. Krum slowly dragged his cock out, then pushed back in carefully. He repeated this for a few times, then started moving faster when Harry faintly said it was okay. He found Harry's prostate again, fireworks exploding behind Harry's closed eyes, shuddering against Krum as a wave of intense pleasure ripped though his body, making his nerves tingle to the tip of his toes.

"V-Viktor. P-Please d-d-do that again." Harry pleaded soflty.

"Anything for you." Krum smirked at the use of his name, picking up his peace, aiming at Harry's prostate with every thrust, savoring the sounds he pulled from the younger wizard. He felt Harry squeeze down on his cock every time he hit his prostate, feeling close to coming undone. He sneaked one hand from Harry's thighs to grab his throbbing erection, stroking it with the rythm of his thrusts. Harry slammed their lips together, moaning and whining into his mouth as Krum stroked him. He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, rendered to a moaning mess. He spilled cum on his and Krum's abdomen with a moan muffled by Krum's mouth, who came inside him with a groan when Harry squeezed down on him unconsciously. Krum slipped out of him with a hiss, letting him down from his grip. Harry stood on shaky legs, leaning against the older man for support, who put his arms around him and stroked his dark red curls gently, both panting like they had run kilometres.

"You did good." Krum murmured into his hair. Harry sighed contently with a small smile, the pleasant tingles still lingering in his body. But suddenly he felt guilty for having lied to Krum, and pushed himself back to look at his face.

"I...I have to tell you something." Harry said hoarsely. He wet his lips and avoided Krum's eyes.

"I knov it's you, Harry." Krum said calmly, sliding his hands down around his waist. Harry choked on air, thinking he must have misheard him.

"W-What? But...H-How?" Harry stuttered at loss of words.

Krum snorted, rubbing circles on Harry's waist with his thumbs "I could tell from the start. I figured it vas for safety, but I knev it vas you. I could tell from your expression, from the vay you talked and the vay you carried yourself." he shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you acted completely indifferent vith me. Like ve have met before. People tend to treat me differently, you knov." he said matter of factly, without a trace of arrogance.

"B-But then...that means...you wanted...me?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"I admit that I've been vanting to do this for a vhile nov." Krum bent down to kiss away Harry's ridiculous gaping expression. Harry kissed back with newfound enthusiasm, moaning when Krum bit his lower lip.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"I vas busy doing other things to you." Krum smirked. Harry flushed red, realising that they were still very naked. "If this var ends, and ve both end up living, I vant to ask you out, Harry." Krum said on a more serious note, his scruffy face set in determination. Harry was left to gape at him again, completely stunned. He had never thought that Viktor Krum of all people would want to date him. And although he was surprised, he found he liked the idea very much.

"I'd like that. Yeah." Harry said with a small smile. Krum smiled back, giving Harry one last kiss. They got back into their clothes and left the broomshed hand-in-hand, until they reached the still loud dancefloor and parted ways with knowing smiles. That night, Harry found one more thing to fight for, one more reason to defeat Voldemort.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D I thought of this stupid scenario while reading Deathly Hollows and couldn't get the picture out of my mind, so I decided to write it down. Hopefully someone will actually enjoy it? I dunno. Anyway. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
